get hold of the sweet spot
by flowermasters
Summary: Bucky's a tease, much to Peggy's annoyance. Steve is just enjoying the view.


A/N: Haha what is my life.

Warnings for: threesome sex (nothing explicit but yeah), handwavey setting, some language.

Title comes from 'Knee Socks' by Arctic Monkeys, for no particular reason at all.

* * *

Steve's new to this, this world of heat and passion and lovemaking. It goes without saying that he's got stuff to learn. But this, right now, isn't about learning, even though he's got some damn good teachers. It's just about watching, and Steve kind of likes it. Alright, _really_ likes it.

He likes watching while Bucky and Peggy _writhe_ together, Bucky long and lean against Peggy's curves, both of them struggling to outdo the other. Bucky wins this round (well - maybe Peggy _lets_ him win) and presses Peggy against the mattress, pinning her there and toying with her until she's squirming and flushed. Bucky likes to tease - always has, always will.

Steve leans over on a whim and presses a soft kiss to Peggy's jaw, the top of his head brushing Bucky's shoulder. Steve is lying beside them on Peggy's narrow bed - best seat in the joint, as far as he's concerned. Peggy tilts her head and goes for his lips, and gasps out a moan into his mouth. Steve can't help but smile. He thinks he might like to draw them like this someday - Peggy's body open and desperate, Bucky holding her tight, Steve's two favorite people in the world together in the most intimate of ways. But right now, he can't take his eyes off them for long enough to even contemplate sketching them.

Steve can tell that Peggy's getting close - it's obvious by the way her legs are tightening around Bucky's hips, her hand shakily finding Steve's on the sheets - but Bucky isn't finished yet. He keeps slowing his pace every time Peggy gets close, throwing her off just enough to keep her waiting and wanting. His smirk is positively _merciless_.

"God-_damn_ it, Barnes," Peggy snaps, her hand leaving Steve's as she wraps both her arms around Bucky. She scores her nails down his back, making him hiss. Personally, Steve likes it when Peggy scratches him, but she may have done it a bit more . . . _vengefully_ to Bucky. Steve usually gets the sweet treatment from her, according to Bucky. "Get to it already!"

"Oh, but the fun's just started, honey," Bucky says with obvious relish, snapping his hips just a little harder, making Peggy gasp and whimper.

"I swear on _all _that is holy, Barnes, I -,"

"Jesus, Steve, you like them mouthy, don't you -,"

"Well, I put up with you, don't I?" Steve says, and Bucky lets out a low laugh that turns into a moan when Peggy drags him in for a rough kiss.

"Get to it _now_," Peggy orders breathlessly when their lips part, "or I will kick you out and let Steve have a go."

Perhaps it's because he's never seen Peggy's right hook up close like Steve has, but Bucky isn't cowed. He's still fairly composed, the bastard, even as he gives it to Peggy harder and harder. "Is that a challenge I hear, Carter?"

Steve hadn't planned on getting involved this time, but he doesn't want to see Bucky get thrown out on his ass (mostly because he'll be the one who gets stuck listening to him complain later), so he decides he'd better help Peggy out. Steve rises up on his knees and presses himself against Bucky, making sure that Bucky can feel _all _of him. He doesn't miss the way Bucky's breath hitches. "Come on, Buck," he murmurs into Bucky's ear. "Don't keep my girl waiting."

Peggy, sweaty and pink-cheeked and almost painfully beautiful, meets Steve's eyes over Bucky's shoulder. Steve winks at her, and she bites back a smile before she lets out a sudden moan as Bucky picks up speed. "Oh, for the love of God, _please_," she blurts, her eyes fluttering shut.

Peggy doesn't beg (_ever_), so that must seal the deal for Bucky. "Yeah, sure thing, baby," he says, voice husky, and Steve isn't sure exactly which one of them he's talking to - but it's all worth it when Peggy throws back her head and comes and takes Bucky right over the edge with her.


End file.
